


[Fanvid] Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by bangbangbaby, WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Other, Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Несколько более мрачная интерпретация канона // When everything is just a little bit darker
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44
Collections: LVL 2.2: визуал G-T (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[Fanvid] Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> Lorde — Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScCeSd4MG_6hrWXwb6EidAoCgYZEwAI6RMn0TluPEGdEL4ixQ/viewform)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
